You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Ed and Roy have a big blowout argument in the middle of the night. Ed flashes back to their first date, and they talk things out under the glow of a streetlamp. Both of them rediscover just how much they truly mean to eachother. Loosely based off of the Taylor Swift song, Mine. EdxRoy slash. Warning: You are now entering the super fluffy ending zone!


**Ok, ok... I know what you're thinking. I am just as baffled as you are about my recent Taylor Swift song kick... We're just gonna roll with it for right now... I do however, have an explanation as to "Why this pairing, when I have a trillogy of Taylor Swift/FMA EdxRiza stories to be finishing?" The answer for that is simple. I heard this song on the radio the other day on the way to work, and for some reason I immediately thought of these two. That and I'm always looking for a reason to write anything involving one or both of them. :) (Favorite characters much? XD) Alright, enough of my babbling, as anyone who's read my other fics knows I like to do. On with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Taylor Swift's song. I wish I did though cause I'd be rollin' in the dough.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

When they first met, Roy Mustang was a military colonel fighting his way up the ranks. Edward Elric was a scared little boy who trusted no one but his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Neither man believed in love and thought why waste time on it only for it to fall apart in front of you at any given moment like it never mattered at all.

Nowadays, the two men could usually be found together. They would take walks in the park, going to see movies at the local theatere, or just lounging around their house. They're a nice couple, but recently, financial problems have caused a rather large ammount of fights between the young lovers. These fights would start late at night, and could sometimes last untill the wee hours of the morning. On one such night, the fighting had gotten particularly nasty.

I can't believe I moved in with you in the first place! I shouldn't have said yes to a relationship with you! I shouldn't have let you get so close, let you know my innermost secrets..."

"Damnit Fullmetal, I didn't ask to have all these bills and not enough money to pay them! Would you just listen to me for once!"

Ed ran out into the street screaming, "How do I get myself into these messes...?" As he ran off the porch and onto the sidewalk, his first date with Roy flashed through his mind.

* * *

Flashback

Ed and Roy walked through the park on the outskirts of Central City talking and laughing. The brunette brought the blonde to a lake as pure as a cloudless sky. THe grass was a vibrant, deep, green and there were clusters of flowers around the edge of the lake. The sun was blazing bright in the summer sky, much like the flames of the elder alchemist. The men sat on a red and white checkered blanket laid out on the grass near the water's edge. They munched on a lunch secretly prepared by Riza and meant to replace the one Roy had made which would have surely killed them...

"So, Colonel, why'd ya drag me all the way out here?"

"I didn't drag you, Shorty. You came of your own free will, and I wakted to ask you an important question."

"First of all, Old Man Colonel Bastard, I'm no shorty! Secondly, why couldn't you have asked me at the office if it was so important?"

"For the last time, Fullmetal, I'm not old! There are too many flies on the wall with supersonic hearing. I, as you put it, dragged you out here to avoid embarassing either of us."

"Oh... I see... Ok, ask away."

"Just hear me out before you say anything ok?" Edward nodded. "Good. I know you're always guarded with anyone who isn't your brother. I know you only let him behind the walls you've built. I also happen to know that you're batting for the other team, so to speak. I am too, and I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind as to do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend."

Heat was rising to the cheeks of both men as the colonel spoke. Ed had become nervous and was waiting patiently for the rest of Mustang's unit to pop out from the bushes and yell a loud 'you've been punk'd.' Fortunately for the younger man's diginty, that never happened. Ed could hardly believe it though... The infamous lady-killer, Roy Mustang was gay... for HIM... and he wanted to be Ed's boyfriend... _'Oh boy, somebody punch me already and prove this real! Maybe good things do happen, even to people like me... I guess I had better answer him before he thinks I'm not interested.'_

"Um, Col-"

"You can call me Roy when we're alone, Edward."

"Ok, um, Co- Roy... I'd like that very much... To be your boyfriend I mean..."

"Great."

End Flashback

* * *

Roy followed Ed onto the pavement. Ed braced himself for what was to come. Roy would surely leave him this time... As the taller male approached, what Ed was expecting never came.

"You want to know how you wound up in this mess? You fell in love with me. And you know damn well that I love you too, Edward. I promise, I won't make your father's mistake. I won't leave you, especially when you need me the most."

Roy was fighting back tears as he leaned down to kiss his beloved on the top of his head. The blonde was openly weeping onto Roy's chest as they held eachother, illuminated by the bluish-white glow of the streetlamp they were standing under. The brunette tangled a hand into Ed's mess of golden locks and held him close, resting his chin on his lover's head.

"You know, I remember our first date. You blushed so badly when the sun started setting over the lake and I put my arm around you for the first time." Roy chuckled.

"I did no such thing!" Ed protested.

"Yes, you did. And when the lanterns flickered on, light reflecting in the water, we shared our first kiss, and your blush got worse... I could practically see it in your eyes that night... You really did love me, didn't you...?"

"Ok, I confess my face felt a little hot, but it wasn't half as bad as you're saying. And I still love you, you sappy idiot."

"Good to know, cause I still love you too."

Simultaiously, both men said, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Ed shivered a bit as a cool breeze penetrated the stagnant night air. Ed cuddled up closer to Roy, and Roy in turn held Ed tighter, trying to keep him warm.

"Hey, Eddie," Roy said, using his nickname for the smaller alchemist, "why don't we head back inside? It's begining to get chilly out here."

"Sounds good, Roy. Sounds good."

* * *

**And so concludes another fic... Ah, can'tcha just feel the love! Not much else to say bout this one... so without further ado,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
